Board games designed to train parents, children, and married couples in problem-solving, communication and negotiation skills have been found effective as therapeutic, preventative, and basic information gathering devices. Phase I of the proposed project has three specific aims: 1. Develop three interactive computer software packages that will retain the therapeutic value of the original board games. 2. Include in these packages the capacity for on-line assessment of family problem solving. 3. Test the short-term effectiveness of these three packages in three multiple-baseline single-case experimental studies with three groups of eight distressed families. The long-term aims of the proposal are to develop three software packages which can be used as a central component of marital or family therapy with distressed families, which can be used for prevention purposes with high-risk families and for health-promotion purposes with non-distressed families. The software will permit on-line continuous recording of the flow of interaction between therapist (software) and group, and between group members; this feature will contribute to basic knowledge about mechanisms of family problem solving.